


Escape

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's necessary to lose yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**ESCAPE**

 

Her fingertips rest on the cold counter, her eyes closed, her head empty just for a moment. No worries, no work, no crisis to be solved. Just emptiness. As she opens her eyes she catches a reflection of herself in the stainless door of one of the cupboards. She’s tired, she’s getting old, she’s losing her energy to be ahead of everything. How long will she be able to last?

 

It’s quiet, so quiet in the house. No children, no dog, no Andrea. Alone. With a soft clink the whiskey glass meets the hard wood of the kitchen table. The sound of the liquid filling the glass gives her more satisfaction than it should. Every once in a while she allows herself the pleasure of real alcohol. Not that light champagne or wine, but whiskey, bourbon. Tonight is one of those times.

 

She swirls the liquid around in her glass before taking a large sip. It burns in her throat as she swallows it. A welcome feeling. Unbuttoning a few buttons of her blouse, kicking of her heels, she makes her way up the stairs. It’s rare that she can be absolutely calm.

 

Her fingers brush against the old record player. Thirty years ago this thing had cost her an arm and a leg and now it is to dear to get rid of even though the sound is not good anymore. Regardless of that fact, Miranda switches it on without looking at the record. When the needle hits it there’s a soft crackling sound at first. Then a beautiful soul voice accompanied by a base floats through the room.

 

 _Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_

 

She stops walking towards the couch where she was going to sink down and sit for the rest of the night, but this song. For some unexplainable reason she has always had a weak spot for this song. There’s no particular memory, no special occasion. It’s just a beautiful song.

 

Before she knows it she is gently swaying her hips to the rhythm, her body following the music. She closes her eyes. To get lost. How much she wouldn’t give just to get lost. To have no control over anything. To be anybody but who she is, who she made herself. To escape who she once was and who she will be.

 

She runs her fingers through her hair, wiping her forehead clean of the silver lock, the hairspray she put in that morning almost gone. Her make-up is already removed. Now, just in this moment, with this song, she isn’t the icon, the fashionista, she’s nothing more than a woman in her fifties.

 

“I didn’t know you could dance,” a light voice says behind her. Her eyes fly open. The moment is gone. She is back where she belongs. Turning around she faces Andrea and smiles. Reality at its most attractive. The reason to escape has evaporated.

 

“I can’t. I just - -“ She hesitates in search for the right words. There is no possible she could explain it to someone who is so different than she is. Someone so young, so innocent, so undamaged by life.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Andrea says and steps closer. “I understand,” she whispers and kisses Miranda. Just very softly as a reassurance. Miranda is alright. They are alright.

 

 _…anytime she goes away_


End file.
